


Double or Nothing

by misura



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, POV First Person, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: It seemed a good idea at the time, as they say.
Relationships: Luke | Rinaldo/Pattern Ghost Luke |Rinaldo/Merlin (Chronicles of Amber)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Double or Nothing

"All right, I admit that it turns out I'm a bit kinkier than previously suspected," Luke said.

 _By whom?_ I would have asked, except that I had my mouth full. Not, generally speaking, much of an impediment when one is both a wizard and a scion of Chaos, but I'd started this wearing my human shape and somehow it seemed sporting to keep it that way.

"Then again, so are you, so I guess that means we both learned something new about ourselves today."

I felt less kinky and more like someone who'd fallen for the same old trick yet again - or the same old trickster, rather. Introducing Luke to his Pattern ghost slash doppelganger - well.

It seemed a good idea at the time, as they say.

Mind, it didn't exactly feel like a bad one at present.

"I still can't believe you haven't managed to seduce him before now," Rinaldo said. He was doing something that didn't do much to help me keep a clear head.

"You know what Merle's like," Luke said. His hands were in my hair, not quite pulling at it. I could tell that he would get there soon, and that I would like it.

"Yes, but you're a pretty smooth talker," Rinaldo said. "And rather good-looking, if I say so myself."

Luke hmm'ed. "It's not all about looks with Merle. I wanted to wait for the right moment."

Rinaldo chuckled. I couldn't blame him. I could think of a number of moments when Luke might have mentioned his strong desire to jump my bones. Several situations might have been vastly improved with a little sex to cheer me up.

Of course, I might also have been just the tiniest bit suspicious of his motivations.

"Ah well. I guess I shouldn't complain," Rinaldo said.

"Not unless you want me to go from self-confidence to self-doubt," Luke said. "In which case this relationship might get very messy, very soon."

I almost shook my head, but managed just in time not to.

"You're the original," Rinaldo said. "I'm the copy. I think you underestimate yourself."

"I hope not," Luke said. "Speaking of which, I think he's ready. I know I am." His voice sounded a little ragged. I liked to think that was mostly my doing, but I suspected part of it was also anticipation.

"There's no rush, is there?" Rinaldo said, but I felt him start to get serious about things. He still took his time, either because he worried about hurting me, or because he knew both Luke and I were getting impatient. I suspected the second. It sounded like something Luke would do: a competitive asshole even now.

"How does it feel?" Luke asked. I wasn't sure who of us he was addressing.

Academic, anyway, since I still couldn't talk. I moaned a little, though, to let them both know I was still on board with the program. It seemed polite.

Rinaldo chuckled. "How do you think it feels?"

"I think I'm beginning to feel like an asshole," Luke said.

"You hadn't realized before?" Rinaldo sounded a bit surprised. He was moving again. I wanted to push back against him, but that would mean pulling back from Luke, and I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"I believe in self-love, not self-hatred."

 _Nor self-knowledge,_ I almost said, but didn't. It was getting harder to keep focused. If Luke were to wrap things up on his end, that would suit me just fine, I thought - then me and Rinaldo could really get down to it, and then after that, maybe he and Luke could have some fun, with me watching while I recovered from my earlier exertions.

"So," Rinaldo said, as if reading my mind, "you want to make a little bet on who manages to finish off whom first?"


End file.
